


Havet som tar imot dem

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [22]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Sommer, bading, kos - Freeform, sommerstemning, unge evak
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Even og Isak nyter en sommerettermiddag på Sørenga.





	Havet som tar imot dem

Solen skinner fra den blå himmelen. Ikke en sky er å se, himmelen er så blå som den bare kan bli på forsommeren, før den får det blekere preget den pleier ha utover høysommeren, den bleke blåfargen over en by som dirrer i sommerheten. Det er like varmt nå, men himmelen minner om at det ikke er høysommer, det er såvidt juni, likevel har det vært oppunder 30 grader i et par uker allerede. Brisen fra fjorden hjelper litt, varmen er ikke like intens her ute som inne i byen. 

På plenen utenfor leiligheten er det også levelig, særlig dersom man greier få en av flekkene under de store trærne. Nesten alle vinduene i blokken står åpne, ut fra de få vinduene som er lukket hele tiden er det lett å se hvilke leiligheter som er ubebodde, og lett å se når folk er hjemme. Han hadde dristet seg til å la verandadøren og et vindu stå i luftestilling, de må ha en liten trekk gjennom leiligheten for å få sove på kvelden.

De drar ut til Sørenga på ettermiddagen, etter at Even er ferdig på jobb og Isak har lest hele dagen. Muntlig eksamen er ikke før om noen dager, og de vet ikke hva de kommer opp i, så Sana tvinger ham gjennom det meste av pensum i biologi, fysikk og matematikk. Even erter ham med at han er redd for å tape for Sana, og kvelden før, etter at Even hadde holdt ham fast og kilt ham under armene, innrømmet Isak at det er et visst konkurranseelement i det hele. “Håper virkelig vi ikke begynner på det samme til høsten”, stønnet han, og Even lo med ham. “Det går ikke an”, mumlet Even mot halsen til Isak mens han holdt armene og hendene hans fast med beina og kilte ham sakte nedover brystkassen.

De har flaks og finner seg en ledig flekk på plenen ute ved sjøbadet. Isak kaster lange blikk mot iskafeen de passerer på veien utover, men Even ler og drar ham med videre, ingen bading etter is, ergo ingen is før etterpå. “Krampe? Tror du JEG får krampe?” Isak ser på ham med fortørnet blikk, Even dulter borti ham før begges ansikt sprekker i latterhikst. 

Even ser på Isak som begynner å vrenge av seg t-skjorten. “Skal vi bade med en gang?” smiler han, mens han nyter synet av Isak som drar t-skjorten over hodet. Trangen til å strekke ut armen og dra ham inntil seg har ikke blitt mindre de siste 18 månedene, til å kjenne på den myke huden, stryke fingrene over magen, snuse inn duften av ham.  
“Klart vi skal bade?” Isak ser ivrig ned på Even som allerede har lagt seg ned på teppet.  
“Det er så varmt…” Even ser opp på ham med et halvt lidende blikk. Han har lagt seg på ryggen og hviler seg på albuene.  
“Det er derfor vi skal bade, Even.” Isak sparker av seg sandalene. Han byttet til badeshorts før de dro.  
Even flirer. Med et rykk spretter han opp fra teppet og vrenger av seg t-skjorten. Han slenger den i en ball på toppen av Isaks ting på teppet, sammen med klokken og innholdet fra lommene. “Klart vi skal bade. Sistemann uti er en pingle!”

Med lange steg løper han leende i sikksakk mot kanten av brygga, mens Isak følger hakk i hæl. Det er fullt av folk, men på et eller annet vis greier de å unngå å tråkke på noen eller noe på veien. Even tar sats og stuper uti. Han kjenner spensten samle seg i beina når han skyver seg utover, strekker armene fremover og treffer vannflaten i med fingertuppene. Det kjølige vannet omslutter ham når han glir på skrå ned i det. Han kjenner kriblingen av boblene langs kroppen, de ørsmå sitrende gasskulene som stiger opp fra stien kroppen lager gjennom vannet. Det er som han setter et usynlig spor etter seg, et spor som er synlig for de som er her nå, men som snart er hvisket ut, oppløst i vannet, steget til overflaten. 

Han snur seg i vannet og ser opp mot lyset over seg. Solen bryter vannet og glitrer høyt der oppe, annerledes enn glitringen på sjøen, som om det er to verdener, adskilt av overflaten, de samme elementene, men motsatt. Vann, luft, ild. Ild, luft, vann. 

Det dunker i ørene, hjernen vil ha luft. Han tvinger seg selv til å holde munnen lukket, presser seg nedover i vannet i stedet for oppover som kroppen og oppdriften vil. Han ser opp på lyset, det lysere blå, filtrert gjennom vannet. 

Plutselig ser han en skygge i øyekroken og kjenner en arm over brystet. Han ser så vidt konturene av Isaks ansikt ved siden av sitt eget. Håret hans flyter i vannet, likner på alger som driver med strøm og bølger. Han sparker fra og trekker dem begge oppover. De bryter overflaten på likt, trekker pusten og ler mot hverandre. Isak legger armene rundt halsen hans og kysser ham, de myke leppene er kjølige, det salte vannet renner nedover ansiktet og blander seg med smaken av ham. Han trekker Isak mot seg og legger hendene under rumpen hans for å trekke ham inntil seg. Isak legger beina rundt midjen hans og presser seg nærmere. Even må jobbe for å holde dem flytende, slipper taket i Isak for å kunne ta små svømmetak rundt dem. Leende holder de begge på å synke ned under vannet igjen. Even lurer på å la det skje, fortsette kysset under vann, nede i sin egne blågrønne verden under vannoverflaten, under bølgene som kruser seg urolig, på den andre siden av solen.

Men han holder dem flytende, kjenner fortsatt Isaks lepper mot sine, armene hans rundt halsen og beina rundt midjen, solen som varmer nakken, vannet som renner ned over dem. Kroppen som jobber med vannet, mot tyngdekraften, med oppdriften. Skrålet fra de andre som bader, måkeskrik, trafikken, fergen som tuter et stykke unna. “Trodde du jeg hadde drukna?” mumler han mot Isak.  
Han kjenner Isak smiler. “Nei, trodde ikke det ass. Du drukner jo aldri.”  
“Enn du da?” Even trekker pusten og skyver seg nedover i vannet samtidig som han dytter Isak ned sammen med seg, slipper taket i ham når han kjenner Isak sparke seg oppover. 

Nok en gang bryter de vannflaten sammen. Even ler og skyver håret bakover fra pannen, Isak pruster og hoster. Blikket han sender Even er alt annet enn kjærlig. Even legger på svøm mot land, strekker armene i lange bevegelser mens han ser seg bakover mot Isak som følger etter. Han når bryggen først og klatrer opp stigen, snur seg idet han når toppen og rekker ut en hånd mot Isak. Han passer på å ha god balanse, holder seg fast med den andre hånden mens han lener kroppen bakover. Isak klemmer rundt hånden hans, forsøker trekke ham ut over bryggekanten igjen. Even vil ikke slippe, men trekker Isak mot seg og ser ansiktet hans sprekke i et smil når han ikke lenger greier holde seg alvorlig. “Unnskyld”, smiler han og kysser ham.  
“Unnskyld, du liksom”, mumler Isak. “Dette blir hevn, asså.”  
“Nå er vi jo ferdige med å bade, er vi ikke?” spør Even uskyldig. “Nå skal vi sole oss og så får du is etterpå?” Isak smiler og stryker over ryggen og ned mot rumpen hans. Hånd i hånd går de tilbake til pleddet sitt.

Isak ligger på magen på det grå pleddet de tok med seg. Han ligger med ansiktet vendt mot Even, hviler det på underarmen. Øynene er lukket og munnen kruser seg i et lite smil. Håret er fuktig og kleber seg til pannen og nakken. Det er en stund siden Even stusset det med kjøkkensaksen, kanskje det er på tide med en sommerklipp, tenker han. Ikke helt kort, men litt luftigere. La nakken være synlig, klippe det helt kort mot den bleke huden i nakkegropen. Han minnes følelsen av det korte håret han hadde i fjor sommer, de jevne, korte hårstråene, stive men likevel myke. Litt som å stryke over pels, en teddybjørn, kanskje. Han smiler for seg selv mens han lar fingrene gli gjennom håret og nedover nakken, kjenner hvordan Isak legger seg bedre til rette. Han åpner så vidt øynene og ser på Even, smiler igjen, før han lukker øynene og slapper av. 

Even beveger hånden nedover ryggen hans, tegner kruseduller og sirkler med fingertuppene. I begynnelsen er det ikke gjenkjennelige tegn eller bokstaver, bare tilfeldige bevegelser. Etterhvert blir bevegelsene mer konkrete, han skriver på ryggen hans. ISAK. EVEN. LOVE. Isak smiler, han kjenner nok igjen berøringen som noe mer enn tilfeldigheter, men Even vet han ikke greier tolke det han skriver.

Han kjenner den varme huden mot fingertuppene, glatt av et tynt lag av svette, små hvite flekker der saltvannet har tørker, han vet hvordan han lukter, musk, mann, tang, sjøvann. Han skulle ønske han kunne smake, slikke et spor over ryggen hans, kjenne den salte smaken mot tungen. 

Han griper etter flasken med solkrem og klemmer ut en hvit klatt i hånden. Solfaktor 15, flasken er nesten tom. 

Isak kommer med et fornøyd sukk og strekker seg ut under ham når han begynner å smøre den klissete kremen utover. Den lukter parfymert, litt mandelaktig, en ekte sommerduft, vekker minner fra barndommen om noe som alltid har vært sånn. Evens hånd glir lett over huden. Han fordeler kremen utover ryggen, tar skuldrene først, krummer hendene om skuldrene, tomlene masserer lett langs kanten av skulderbladet. 

Even smører kremen utover ryggen. Han kjenner hvordan Isak mykner under ham, spenninger han ikke visste han hadde løsner under hendene hans. Even bøyer seg ned mot øret hans og hvisker lavt. “Du er stiv, bby. Du skulle sagt fra før.” Munnen hans er så nær øret at han kjenner berøringen av ørebrusken mot leppene når han sier det. Isak kroer seg under ham, smiler bare litt. Even fortsetter å massere ryggen hans. Han har lyst til å sette seg overskrevs på rumpen til Isak, men vet han ikke kan unngå boner da.

I stedet fortsetter han å smøre solkrem på Isak. Han smører baksiden av lårene, den klissete kremen fester seg i de gyllenbrune hårene der, og han må gni den ut en ekstra gang. Fingrene sirkler i små bevegelser under kanten på shortsen, litt lenger opp enn han strengt tatt trenger. Fingertuppene kjenner så vidt overgangen der låret slutter og baken begynner, han kjenner at Isak stivner og strammer musklene. “Der trenger du vel ikke akkurat smøre så mye?” mumler han mellom sammenbitte tenner, fortsatt med øynene lukket.  
“Ikke?” spør Even og ser på ham med hevede øyenbryn.  
“Whatever.” Isak slapper av igjen, beveger så vidt på hoftene i en rullende bevegelse, kanskje for å ligge bedre, kanskje for å skape mer friksjon. Even fortsetter å la hendene gli opp og ned på baksiden av låret og ned mot knærne og leggene. Isak rykker til når fingrene treffer den følsomme huden bak knærne. Even kjenner hånden hans daske litt upresist mot armene hans. “Du kiler”, mumler Isak litt misfornøyd. “Ok, jeg skal slutte.” Even bøyer seg frem og kysser ham i nakken, rynker litt på pannen og gnir leppene sammen når han kjenner den bitre smaken av solkrem på leppene.

Han retter seg opp og gnir hendene på shortsen sin. Han skyter brystkassen frem og vrir skulderbladene fra side til side mens han strekker seg. Det stikker i knærne og anklene etter å ha sittet så lenge i samme stilling. “Jeg stikker og kjøper is, jeg. Vil du være med?”  
“Eh, nei, tror jeg ligger her, jeg.” Isak glimer med øynene mot ham, og gjør ikke tegn til å ville snu seg.  
“Okei? Sikker?”  
“Veldig sikker”, sier han og gliser mot Even. “Og du vet hvorfor.”  
“Gjør jeg?” ler Even tilbake. “Hva vil du ha da?”  
“Surprise me!” Isak snakker med bred amerikansk aksent, kanskje som om han er en riking som kunne få hva som helst, tenker Even. Han vil gi ham alt uansett.  
“Oi, oi!” Evens ansikt sprekker i et glis. “Så… tutti frutti med cherry-vanilla og ekstra fluff da?”  
“Dust.” Isak later som om han strekker seg for å finne noe å kaste etter Even. Verken tutti-frutti eller kunstig kirsebærsmak står særlig høyt oppe på Isaks liste over favoritt-smaker. 

Even går mot isbutikken like ved sjøbadet. Køen er heldigvis overkommelig, akkurat passe lang til å rekke å tenke seg om før han må velge. Han ender med en stor porsjon pistasj og sjokolade til Isak, og tiramisu, lakris og karamell til seg selv, sammen med to Cola. Han vurderte kaffe med isbiter, men etter en hel dag på jobb er han drittlei kaffe, selv om noen andre lager den.

Isak ligger akkurat som han lå da Even gikk, på magen med hodet på armene. Øynene er lukket, kanskje han sover, tenker Even.  
“Is til deg.” Han legger den iskalde Cola-flasken på ryggen til Isak, som skvetter til. Han slenger den på teppet idet Isak ruller seg rundt og setter seg opp.  
“Takk!” Han strekker seg etter isen Even rekker mot ham og ser skeptisk på den. “Ingen tuttifrutti og kirsebær?”  
“Ingen tuttifrutti og kirsebær”, bekrefter Even. Isak bøyer seg bort og kysser ham. “Og ekstra sjokoladesaus, digg.” 

De sitter tett inntil hverandre på teppet og spiser is. Even kan kjenne varmen fra Isak mot seg, det kiler når hårene på leggen hans berører ham. Han ser nedover beina sine, de lange føttene, tærne. Tåneglen på lilletåen er rufsete, han burde klippe den litt. Beina er tynnere enn Isaks, blekere, han ser spinklere ut. Isak har vokst det siste året, fått mer muskler, mer kroppshår. Leggene hans er kraftigere enn Evens, han ser det tydelig når han ser på ham. Isak har vært mye ute i det siste, sykler til og fra skolen, sitter utenfor og leser i godværet. Selv er Even mest inne, er på jobb det meste av dagen, ser solen som refleksjoner i fasadene langs gaten der KB ligger, noen timer utpå ettermiddagen står solen rett på, blender ham bak disken, heldigvis har de aircondition så det blir ikke for varmt. 

Han legger hånden sin på Isaks bein og stryker forsiktig opp og ned på innsiden av kneet. Isak ser på ham og smiler. Øynene glitrer, minner ham om havet.  
Grønt hav, til å gi seg hen til, stupe med hodet først uti. Et blikk han kan stirre inn i i timesvis, drukne i, et blikk som tar i mot ham og holder ham oppe.

De ser mot kanten av bryggen på den andre siden. Det har blitt færre folk mens de har vært her, bryggen er nesten tom for folk. Ute ved kanten står en kvinne og kler av seg. Han vet ikke hvor gammel hun er, yngre enn moren, eldre enn ham selv. Hun stiller seg ytterst på bryggekanten og strekker armene over hodet, gjør et lite hopp før hun tar sats og stuper ut i vannet. Han ser for seg hvordan fingerspissene skjærer gjennom vannflaten før resten av kroppen følger etter med et lite plask. Han ser så vidt den hvite vannspruten over bryggekanten, ser ikke hvor lenge hun glir under vann før hun kommer opp. Etter en stund klatrer hun opp stigen. Vanndråpene glitrer på kroppen hennes, det samler seg sikkert en liten dam rundt føttene hennes mens hun tørker seg i ansiktet og på hendene og sjekker telefonen. Hun tenker seg om et øyeblikk før hun går bort til kanten igjen og hopper uti. Denne gangen er plasket mindre, kanskje hun strakk mer på beina, tenker han. 

Han snur seg mot Isak. Begge har spist opp isen, Isak skraper de siste brunlige dråpene med den smeltede isblandingen fra begeret. Overleppen har en rand av iskrem, og Even strekker ut fingeren for å skrape det vekk. Isak griper tak rundt håndleddet hans og trekker fingeren mot munnen sin etterpå. Leppene hans omfavner fingeren, suger den inn og lar tungen gli opp og ned langs undersiden av fingeren mens han ser ham inn i øynene. Even stryker fingrene sakte langs kjeven, kjenner de korte hårene under tommelen og langfingeren. 

Noen sekunder, eller kanskje mange, det er som om tiden står stille rundt dem. Støyen fra menneskene har forstummet, måkeskrikene er borte. Han legger bare merke til bølgeskvulpene, vannet som slår opp under bryggen bortenfor dem, lyden av den stupende kvinnen som nok en gang treffer vannflaten i et stille stup.

Plutselig får Even en ball i hodet, det gjør heldigvis ikke vondt, men overraskelsen gjør at han skvetter og trekker til seg fingeren. Isak snur seg litt forvirret mot ham og så mot et par yngre gutter som sparket fotball litt bortenfor. De har stoppet opp og ser mot Even og Isak, “unnskyld!” kommer det fra dem. Ballen triller videre og ut i det grunne vannet på innsiden av bryggen og blir liggende og flyte i vannet. 

Even ser på Isak. “Skal vi ta et bad til før vi stikker hjem?”  
“Ok.” Isak smiler mot ham og reiser seg. Han strekker hånden mot Even for å dra ham opp, og de pakker sammen sakene sine, legger det tørre tøyet på toppen av sekken og går utover bryggen. 

Hånd i hånd går de mot bryggen. Isak kaster de tomme isbegrene i søppelkassen, Even bærer sekken. De går ut mot der kvinnen stupte. Vesken hennes står fortsatt der, og Even ser seg om etter henne. Han kan så vidt skimte henne et stykke fra bryggen, hun svømmer frem og tilbake. Han ser på Isak og på vannet. “Vi skal ikke heller stupe fra stupetårnet da?” spør han og ser mot stupetårnet til venstre for dem. Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Vi kan godt det. Hvis du vil.”

Even går med lange steg mot tårnet. Han er ikke sikker på hvor høyt det er, fire meter, kanskje fem? Det er bygget i tre, solid, godt festet til bryggen. Trappen har brede trinn og rekkverk, det er våte flekker etter føtter der. Han legger fra seg sekken ved foten av tårnet og klatrer opp. Isak følger like etter.

De står sammen ute på stupebrettet. Even ser på Isak, de grønne øynene, glitteret i bølgene som speilet i glitterspettene i blikket. Han klemmer ham plutselig inntil seg. Med armene rundt ham og nesen i gropen mellom halsen og skulderen på Isak står han et øyeblikk og snuser inn duften av ham, lukten av Isak og sjø og salt og tang. Han kjenner at brystkassen beveger seg i takt med pusten, kan kjenne hjertet hans slå mot ham selv. “Jeg elsker deg”, mumler han mot halsen hans, så lavt at ingen andre hører det, så høyt at Isak hører det. Han kjenner at Isak strammer grepet rundt ham og stryker ham opp og ned langs ryggen. “Jeg elsker deg også”, hvisker han mot Evens øre. 

Et øyeblikk for sent innser Even hva som skjer.

Et halvt sekund senere treffer de vannflaten, fortsatt i omfavnelsen, fortsatt med armene rundt hverandre, med Isaks latter i øret, Evens leende hyl mot Isak.

Små bobler stiger oppover, kiler dem langs armer og bein på veien opp, før de treffer overflaten. 

De synker ned i sjøen, i fjorden, i havet. Ned i det grønne, blå, svarte, mørke, blanke. Det fargeløse vannet som tar farger fra omgivelsene, fra himmelen, fra natten, fra dagen, fra stormer, fra sanden, fra alger og tang. Det mektige havet som tar i mot dem, lar dem lage sitt eget rom, omfavner dem når de hopper, kreftene, de evige bølgene, det endeløse som fortsetter i uendelig tid og avstand rundt kloden. Havet med farge som Isaks blikk, med farge som Evens blikk, havet som åpner seg og tar i mot, lar dem bli i ett med det og med hverandre.

De ser opp mot lyset, den skimrende blå-grønne overflaten, brusende bobler som følger dem opp, lar dem bryte gjennom, sammen.

**Author's Note:**

> Dessverre er Sørenga sjøbad stengt på grunn av et større utslipp av fyringsolje i fjorden. Det får denne gangen understreke at fics er fiksjon, eventuelt at dette skjer i et parallelt univers. (Skulle jeg ha lesere fra OBRE/IUA: takk for jobben dere gjør'a ❤)
> 
> Takk til Peer for ekspertise på stup.


End file.
